Animal Crossing - YOU DID THIS
At least a year ago I rented a game in Movie Gallery called Animal Crossing - City Folk for the Wii. I thought it was very fun! Sadly, months passed by and Movie Gallery had gone bankrupt. During this last Christmas, I told my older sister that I wanted her to get the game at Target because it was on sale for $19.99. I thought that was a great deal for such a great game, when there were games on the Wii for $50 bucks! I ended up getting the game in a shoebox along with many other surprises on Christmas Eve because my other sister wasn't able to stay for Christmas the next day.. I knew I was going to want to play this game the next day. I wish I never did. I put the game in the Wii, excitedly. The first few times it wouldn't load it. I went to check the disk and saw that there was a few red spots on it. I didn't know what is was, so I just wiped it off and put it back. Now the CD loaded. The start-up screen played, but something was wrong. The background was inverted with black and red, and the randomly picked house with an animal outside had no animal walking around. There was no music playing. I was frightened by this display, and curiously pressed A to see what could have been wrong in the rest of the game. The screen flashed to white, and went to where Rover should have been, but he wasn't there. The spotlight was still on for where it was supposed to shine on him, but nothing was there. Somehow, something spoke. It had no name, not even "???", it was nothing. When it spoke, the text was so jumbled up I couldn't make a word of it. Somehow, it showed the selection for what I wanted to do, but instead of "Yeah! etc." it was "RUN" "AWAY" "NOW". I knew this was a new game, but I was seriously beginning to believe this was all hacked. This was not in any way possible. Not knowing what to do, I simply picked "RUN". I saw my character, looking rather melancholy as she came out the door to her house. She made a sad pose without me even pressing anything. I walked on to find if anything else was changed. When I walked, something appeared out of the ground. Apparently it was Resetti, only he had the same problem Rover did- absolutely nothing there, but it appeared to be something that existed. The messed up text thing happened again. I thought I saw something that said "THEY ARE ALL GONE", but the text was still messed up, so I couldn't see if that was what it really said. The screen flashed black, and I was next to Tom Nook's shop. Curious, I went inside. I saw nothing in the shop. There was only a table in the middle of the room. Laying on the table was Tom Nook, dead with a huge knife poking from his fluffy stomach. I screeched at this, and my character did a shocked emotion herself. The nothingness spoke again, with jumbled up text that I swore read "Why are you frightened? You did this." The pop up went away and my character shook her head, an emotion I never thought was in the game, and then she made a nervous emotion. The screen flashed black and dark red. I had no idea where I was, so I tried to click the map, but it wasn't there. I figured out I was in the middle of my town. I looked to see any of the houses, but there were none. I noticed I had some mail from the nothing, and I read it. It said "YOU DID THIS" and that was it. I was running now, and I stopped at a bridge to see the horrific sight of blood in the water. Fish were floated on their sides on the surface of the water, dead. I knew there was something in the water. I felt that the bodies of the other characters were floating inside it. I ran all the way to the bus stop to see if going to the city was even possible. "Looks like the bus won't be here in a while.." it said. So, not knowing what to do, I ran to my house and opened the door. I saw Rover, suffering the same fate that Tom Nook did. Though, he had a frightened expression frozen on him. Sitting next to him was Resseti, dead the same way, only his eyes were closed as if he were sleeping. The way Rover in particular looked, was absolutely creepy. It was as if he was scared because of me. His eyes never left me. I walked around, and I saw he was actually moving his head to look at me. A closer look and I saw he was breathing hard. His expression went to a more nervous expression as he closed his mouth and clenched his teeth. He tried to get up slowly, but he closed his eyes tightly in pain, slid his paw back down, and clenched his teeth even harder. I went up to him, and the camera moved as he spoke, "Why? Why did you do this? What made you do this?" I was devastated, I muttered under my breath, "I never did any of this! I haven't played this game in at least a year!" Rover heard this, because he said in response "You may think you didn't do this, but your character did. She killed us, she killed every one of us. She tore people to pieces with her own hands! She cooked and ate a cow!" He had his head turned to me. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You should have never seen this. You're so young, I never wanted you to know what she did to us. I want you to throw away the memory and burn this CD! For US! Please, get us out of here!" I was astonished. I couldn't believe it. I turned off the game, deleted the memory, and burned the CD. I'm actually happy I did. When I did it, the CD hissed, and smoke came out. When the smoke came out, the cartoon characters figure appeared. I was frightened by this, but then I saw they were the characters I saw dead in the game. Rover clapped his paws, and gave me a hug that felt more like a real cat then a blocky, 3D figure. I knew now that these were the spirits trapped and tortured to death inside the game. While Rover was allowed to stay as a house cat inside,all the other characters found them a home in the real world, away from the CD that had my characters deadly spirit inside it. She was locked forever, away from the real world, and never to return. She was never to hurt a creature again. Gone. She may be gone, but I still don't know what those red spots I wiped off could have been on the CD. Could they have been the blood of her now revived victims? ..Could she have hurt someone in reality? Category:Video Games